Dacey Mormont
Dacey Mormont is the daughter of Lord Jeor Mormont of Bear Island. Her family are bannermen to House Bolton. History Dacey Mormont was born under a full moon; the second child and first daughter of her generation. Her parents were both strong northerners, who wished to instill great capability in all their children. From her mother, above all, she learned curiosity, and from her father, a sense of realism in her opinions. Lord Joer Mormont kept his heir and son close, so that Jarred could learn as much as possible about what it meant to rule. Thus it fell to Dacey to learn the art of diplomacy. She learned to be a lady by traveling the lenght of the the coast, from Flint's Finger to the Shadow Tower. She made friends quickly; she was an avid hunter, with a curious mind, and a penchant for getting into wrestling matches while drinking. In many parts of the world this would not be endearing, but she most often found herself in the company of Mountain Tribes and Men of the Watch; men and women who did not require a veil of pretension over every affair. Dacey well maintained trade and relations between Bear Island and it's neighboring houses, even finding a suitable match for her elder brother in Rachel Ryswell. Her own marriage was less of a political affair, however. Dacey, in her times on Bear Island, could be found hiking through the wilderness more often than sleeping in her father's hall. Sometimes with her family, sometimes with friends, and comfortable in those times when she was alone; and it was in the wilderness she found her husband. His curiosity and love of the outdoors was only matched by her own, and they quickly gained each others' respect. In the Great Hall her Lord Father was furious, for there were several suitors who would have made fine political matches, but behind closed doors Joer Mormont could not be more proud of his daughter. The Master of the Hunt on Bear Island, Dacey is a woman accustomed to killing her own food. She dresses in furs only if she has killed the animal itself. On several occasions, she has fought bears on Bear Island, Wildlings near the Wall, and Ironborn Reavers everywhere, always to the death. But at her heart, Dacey is a wide-eyed, ambitious adventurer for whom love and friendship grows out of a relationship that challenges her to be better. 'Recent Events:' Character and Appearance Quotes: Family * Alysane Mormont, now passed, heir to Bear Island under King Robb, Lady of Bear Island under Lord Roose Bolton and King Tommen ** Jeor Mormont, Lord of Bear Island under Lord Ramsay Bolton, and then under Lord Torrhen Bolton. A man of 68, he is steadfast in his devotion to his people and way of life. Though he initially regretted the death of his aunt Dacey at the Red Wedding, he grew up under the Boltons, and recognized that keeping the Queen's peace is what is best for his people *** Jerrad Mormont, heir to Bear Island, a man of 40. He is rarely far from his father, and aids him in all political matters, preparing for the day when he must sit in his father's seat. Married to Rachael Ryswell, He regularly engages in, and wins, competitions of strenght and endurance with his fellow bear-islanders *** Dacey Mormont, second daughter of Jeor, a woman of 37. She is master of her father's hunt, and the hall of the Mormont's cabin is full of her trophies. She regularly travels the Stony Shore, as an envoy to the nearby Northern Lords. Married to a commoner of Bear Island - Jaquith, a man who regularly climbs mountains to study stars - to her father's public frustration and private pride. *** Maggie Mormont (335 - 367) Category:Northerner Category:House Mormont Category:NPC